


Sick Day

by tellingtouch



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Caretaking, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hosie, Non-Definded Relationship, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellingtouch/pseuds/tellingtouch
Summary: Josie is always there for everyone when they need her. But what about when she needs someone to take care of her?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 13
Kudos: 182





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was sick last week and this is what happened.

She was just tired. That’s all that it was. Nothing more than that. She just needed to drink some coffee and she would be fine. It didn’t matter that her stomach hurt and was sour. It didn’t matter that she was running a temperature of one hundred and one. It also didn’t matter that her whole body ached. She was not sick!

Josie was sick, and we aren’t talking about a runny nose and a little cough. No, see was full on disgusted with herself and wanted no one to even look at her sick. However, in true Josie form, she refused to admit it and was trying desperately to not to let it show.

She had been sitting in her Magic 305 class for about fifteen minutes, when the feeling hit her. There was no denying what was about to happen. She needed to move, and fast. She was going to hurl. Running out of the class, leaving everything behind on her desk, Josie headed straight for the closest bathroom.

It was no use lying to herself any longer. She was sick. She needed to take a day. No bothering to go back to the class to get her stuff, Josie sent a note to the teach using magic letting her know that she wouldn’t be returning. When she got to her room, her stuff had been delivered with a note explaining that her teach would inform the rest of the faculty.

****

An hour later, Josie heard knocking at her door. Who would be here now? Classes were still going on and it wasn’t lunch time yet.

After hearing the news that the brunette was sick, Hope sprung into action. She made quick work of gathering everything that she would need and showed up to the brunette’s room. She was waiting to be told to come in.

After not getting an answer for a few minutes, Hope wondered if the girl was sleeping. Leaned her head to the side to see if she could hear the sounds of sleep. What she heard was someone moving around. So, she knocked again.

“Go away. I don’t want anyone to see me right now.”

Hope shook her head. That was so Josie. She would be the first one in the room when someone else was sick, but no, when she was sick, she didn’t want to be taken care of. They always did say that doctors made the worse patients. That fit Josie, she couldn’t stand to be a “burden”, no matter how many times you told her that she wasn’t.

With a simple spell, Hope unlocked and opened the room. She walked in carry the loaded duffle bag she had packed over her shoulder. She was ready for the fight that she knew she was going to face.

“Hey Josie, I heard you were sick. I have come to take care of you and help you to feel better.”

“No.”

Quirking up an eyebrow she stared at the girl in front of her. That was so cute. Did she really think that she was dealing with her sister or father? Did she think that she would just tell her ‘No’?

“Yes.”

Josie looked over at the other girl with shock. Usually when she gave someone a reason to not be near her when she was sick, they took it. No one wanted to take care of a sick person.

“What do you mean? I said I didn’t want you to take care of me.”

“Actually, you just said ‘No”. And then I said yes. So again, I am here to take care of you.”

Josie moved back further into her pile of covers and quilts and tried to hide. She really didn’t want anyone, least of all Hope, to see her like this. She was nasty and gross.

Hope looked at her and she swore, she felt like she could read the younger girls mind. She was having none of this.

“Ok, first things first. I’m running you a hot bath. Aunt Freya sent me some oil that is supposed to do wonders to help you get over any illness. Then, I have brand new fluffy pjs for you. They are warm and cozy. I have some medication potions, all made by Aunt Freya and all natural. I have teas and I brought my laptop so we can watch movies.”

Without giving the other girl a moment to argue, Hope walked to the bathroom and started the bath. When she had it ready, she walked back into the bedroom.

“You can walk and get in, or I can carry you and put you in, up to you.”

Josie, knowing that the tribrid would do just that, started to sit up, still hiding herself under the covers. She really didn’t want Hope to see her looking like this.

“Can you turn around at least. I look gross and I don’t want you to see me like this.”

Hope looked at the girl in the bed. She wanted to argue with her, but she wanted her to get into the bath even more. She would give in to just this one request.

“Fine. But yell if you need help and let me know once you are in the tub.”

Behind her she could hear shuffling and shortly after, she heard the splash of water.

“I’m in.”

“Ok, good. I need you to soak in there for at least thirty minutes. Aunt Freya said that will give you time to soak up the oil and for it to start helping you.”

While Josie soaked, Hope got to work on the room. First, she stripped the bed of all the covers and sheets and pillows. She magically sent them all down to the laundry. She grabbed her bag and pulled out all the new bedding that she had brought with her. All brand new and spelled to bring comfort and relaxation. She placed the three new pillows on the top and then pulled up the new blankets and covered it all with a comforter.

Once that was completed, she placed the new pajamas that she had gotten for the younger girl on the bed. She set up all the medication potions that Freya had sent and the water bottles that she had brought. She also had crackers and some soup that she was using a spell to keep warm.

Hope then turned her sights on the room itself. She needed to clean and disinfect everything. Thankfully, due to Keelin working in a hospital, Hope knew just what to do. She really loved and was grateful in this moment, for having a witch who was a germaphobe as an aunt. As she whispered a spell, she could see everything start to glow green as the cleansing took place and then a red the disinfecting occurred.

By the time Hope had finished, it was time to get Josie out of the tub.

“Jo, it’s time to come out. Do you need help?”

“No, I…um, actually, yes. I forgot to bring a towel.”

The older girl smirked. She reached into the bag and grabbed out the scented and spelled towel. It would dry Josie without her having to do anything but wrap it around her. Hope really had tried to think of everything.

She walked into the bathroom right up to the tub and opened the towel and held it out for the other girl to step into. She turned her head to give her privacy. After feeling Josie take the towel and cover herself, Hope leaned over to drain the tub.

“Ok, you should be dried in the next minute. Let’s get you into your new comfy pjs. Then I’ll tuck you in.”

Hope led Josie into her bedroom, not giving her a chance to protest. She handed the girl something to wear from her underwear drawer and then helped her step into the pajama bottoms and to slip the top over her head.

“Oh my. Hope, these are so soft and warm.”

“They are special ones I got for you in New Orleans. Aunt Davina has a friend that has a specialty shop. These will change temperature to meet you perfect temperature. When you are hot, they will cool you and when you are cold, they will warm you.”

“That is the best idea I have ever heard! I am so going to need more of these!”

Hope smiled. She was glad that Josie like the pajamas.

“I will get you a pair for every day of the week.”

The taller girl gave a smile and hugged herself feeling so comfortable. These really were the best feeling pajamas.

“Ok, into bed with you. First, I need you to drink these potions that my aunt made for you. And then I have water, tea, and soup for you.”

Josie looked at Hope like she was crazy. This was a lot to try to push on her at once. Truthfully, she was already feeling better just from the bath and the pajamas, however, she wasn’t going to argue. It was actually very nice having someone take care of her for a change.

She took the vials that she was given and was happy to find that they didn’t taste like typical medicines. Next Hope handed her a tray that had tea and soup on it.

“Finish these and then you can pick what we do next. I have my laptop for watching movies or I have a few books that I can read to you.”

The taller girl didn’t really feel hungry, but she knew that she needed something on her stomach, so she slowly brought the spoon to her mouth. To be polite, she would eat at least a few bites. At the first taste she was in Heaven. It was the best tasting thing ever. She soon found that her appetite had returned.

“Oh God! This is the best! Where did you find it?”

“Oh, I made it. It is the soup that my mom always made for me whenever I was sick. Always guaranteed that I would eat something. It is the best tasting thing ever. But because it is magic of a whole different kind, we only get it when we’re sick.”

Josie stared at the older girl in front of her in awe. Not only was she here, when no one else was, taking care of her, but she cooked for her. She cooked her mother’s sickness soup! She hadn’t been taken care of this well since she was a kid and her mom was home when she was younger.

“Ok, are you all done?”

Josie took the last bite and then nodded her head. She set the bowl to the side. She was feeling a bit sleepy now. She was warm and cozy and full. She wanted to sleep, but she didn’t want to sleep yet. She was enjoying her time with Hope.

“You look like you are a few minutes away from falling asleep. Do you want to watch something until you fall asleep, or should I just go and leave you to sleep?”

“No! I mean, no, please, stay. We can watch something. I don’t care what.”

Hope smiled at the younger girl and pulled the covers up around her and tucked her in and fluffed her pillow a bit. She then pulled out her laptop and pulled up her Disney+ account. She knew that Josie loved princess and superhero movies so this would provide a good selection for her.

“Do you want princess or superhero?”

“Princess. You have pampered me enough that I feel like a princess.”

“Good, you deserve it. You are always taking care of everyone else. You need someone to take care of you.”

Josie looked at the tribrid with a soft smile.

“Alright, you have choices. Tangled, Mulan, Brave, or Princess and the Frog.”

“I see the theme you have there.”

“What? I like badass females. You know, just like you.”

“I think you mean like yourself.”

“Nope, I absolutely mean like you. You are a total badass and smart and beautiful. You are a Disney Princess.”

The witch blushed and looked down. Was Hope flirting with her, now when she was sick?

“No flirting with the sick girl. It isn’t fair. If you really mean it, flirt with me when I have the mental ability to flirt back.”

Hope winked at her and snuggled into the bed next to her. Pulling the laptop up so that they could both see the screen and waited for the brunette to select the movie.

“Mulan. I had my first crush on her when I was young. I love how she takes charge and saves the day.”

Josie shyly looked at Hope from the corner of her eye and didn’t miss the smirk on the other girls lips.

“Mulan it is.”

Pressing play, Hope wrapped her arm around Josie pulling her in close and trying to make her as comfortable as possible. With in twenty minutes the girl was asleep.

A few hours later when she woke, it was to see that Hope was curled protectively around her, fast asleep.

This had been the best sick day ever.

**The End**


End file.
